<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Are You Doing New Year's Eve? by HKuma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353468">What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKuma/pseuds/HKuma'>HKuma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Countdown, Cowgirl, Creampie, F/M, Flirty, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Groping, Making Out, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Tit Sucking, Wholesome, needy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKuma/pseuds/HKuma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[F4M] What Are You Doing New Year’s Eve?[Friends to Lovers] [Wholesome][Making Out][Groping][Flirty][Tit sucking][Grinding][Mutual Masturbation] [Needy][Riding You on the Floor by the Fireplace][Countdown][Creampie]</p><p>Premise: You just moved to a new city for a new job just before the holidays started. It’s a new place, new apartment, new everything.  But thanks to an old friend of yours from college, who’s lived in the city for a couple of years now, invites you to a New Year’s Eve party with his friends and colleagues. After the party, he accompanies you back to your place. But... you kinda don’t want him to leave just yet.<br/>Fortunately, his phone died and you generously invited him in to recharge his phone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[F4M] What Are You Doing New Year’s Eve?[Friends to Lovers] [Wholesome][Making Out][Groping][Flirty][Tit sucking][Grinding][Mutual Masturbation] [Needy][Riding You on the Floor by the Fireplace][Countdown][Creampie]</p><p>(SFX) - All Optional -<br/>
Footsteps in high heels, Door unlocking, Door opening and closing, Glass clinking, Liquid pouring to a glass, Movement on couch, Soft crackling fire, Unzipping, undressing, belt unbuckling, sheets rustling.</p><p>*Tones and emotions*<br/>
[action and descriptions]<br/>
**text** for emphasis</p><p>~Feel free to adlib/improvise words and tones/repeat the lines to suit your performance~</p><p> </p><p>--- BEGIN SCRIPT ---</p><p> </p><p>(SFX: Footsteps in high heels)</p><p>[Sighs] Well, this is me. [Awkward laugh]</p><p>Hey..uh.. thanks for coming with me, making sure I make it home alright. You didn’t have to walk me all the way up to my door, y’know.</p><p>I just feel a little bad, it’s gonna cost you an extra cab ride.</p><p>(Playful sarcastic) Oh, ha-ha. Very funny. That was too long ago.</p><p>I’ve changed. Getting wasted at a party is so 2010 me.</p><p>[Scoffs] For your information, I’ve gotten a lot better. I’m a changed woman. A more **sober** woman.</p><p>Not exactly a conscious decision on my part but, let’s just say, after turning 27 your body starts disagreeing with how much alcohol you can actually take. [Giggle]</p><p>Seriously though, I really had fun tonight.</p><p>Yes. Truly. </p><p>[Pause]</p><p>Hey...Do you-</p><p>[You get cut off as he cussed under his breath]</p><p>*A little surprised, a hint of concern* What’s wrong? Something happened?</p><p>[Pause]</p><p>Oh. Yeahhh..I don’t think you can call an Uber when your phone’s dead.</p><p>Thanks, it’s one of my useless talents - spotting the obvious.[Giggle]</p><p>And yes, you may come inside to recharge your phone.</p><p>I know you didn’t say anything. But I’m fairly intuitive when I’m sober, so I answered your question before you could even think to ask. [Giggle]</p><p>Alright. Come on in.</p><p> </p><p>(SFX: Door unlocking, opening and closing)</p><p>[A little embarrassed] Uhh...just don't mind the mess.</p><p>I haven’t exactly put away the moving boxes with my stuff. I’m still waiting for the new shelf to come in.</p><p>Anyway...uhh.. Make yourself comfortable on the couch. There’s an outlet there just beside that table...there ya go. You got it?</p><p>Do you want something to drink? Water? Tea? Coffee? Oh, wait. I remember you’re not a coffee person…</p><p>Ooh..Are you now? I guess I’m not the only one who’s changed. [Giggle]</p><p>Just water? You sure? Alright. Be right back.</p><p> </p><p>(SFX: Glass clinking)<br/>
(SFX: Liquid pouring to a glass)</p><p>Here you go...You’re welcome.</p><p>(SFX: Movement on couch as you sit next to him)</p><p>*Excited* Hey. Wanna see something neat?</p><p>Check this out…</p><p>(SFX: Soft crackling fire)</p><p>How cool is that? An electric fireplace! Yup! It came with the apartment! It even makes that crackling sound. Probably my most favorite thing in this place right now.</p><p>[Contented sigh]</p><p>[Pause]</p><p>Hey, thanks again for inviting me to your New Year’s Eve party.<br/>
I’m not gonna lie, spending Christmas last week by myself was a **little** sad, even for me.</p><p>Yeah, it was my first Christmas alone. [Sigh]</p><p>As much as I wanted to go home for the holidays. I’m all maxed out with my expenses with the move and everything. </p><p>So when you invited me to the New Year’s Eve party. I knew I couldn't say ‘no’. And now, I’ve made a few more friends. Again, thank you.</p><p>[Laughing] Your friends. Oh, Yeah. They’re a lively bunch that’s for sure.</p><p>No, no. Not at all. I really felt welcomed. You made sure of that.<br/>
And I really appreciate it.</p><p>It’s not exactly easy moving into a new city, with a new job, and meeting new people. It’s exciting but also extremely overwhelming.</p><p>So I was really glad and.. relieved?.. when you texted me out of the blue and learned that you’re here. </p><p>I was so happy to see a familiar face. It made this big change a little less daunting and scary.</p><p>[Softly] And a little less.. lonely, if I’m being honest.</p><p>I..uh..I’ve been meaning to return the favor.. to properly thank you.</p><p>[Chuckle] Letting you recharge your phone is hardly a ‘thank you’.</p><p>(SFX: Movement on couch)</p><p>(Suggestive, your words trail off as you get closer) I was thinking, maybe, more along these lines…</p><p>[You give him a very deep &amp; sensual kiss. Go for as long as you see fit]</p><p>[Breathless as you pull away slightly] I’ve been thinking about doing this since you stood at my door when you picked me up for the party.<br/>
Standing there and looking **so** fine...</p><p>[Kissing continues a little more passionate]</p><p>And I can tell you liked my little black dress, too.[Giggle]</p><p>Mmm..I was thinking about you when I was picking what dress to wear.</p><p>[Between kisses] And when the clock struck 12...I wanted to kiss you just like this… But my nerves got the better of me.</p><p>[More kissing]</p><p>[Laughing] Yeah, that too. I guess I just wasn’t drunk enough.</p><p>[Softer kissing]</p><p>[Pause to catch your breath]</p><p>Yeah, I’m totally okay with this. Are you?</p><p>[Smiles] Good. Because I’ve wanted this, too.</p><p>[Kisses get passionate again. You moan/groan/gasp as he gropes you]</p><p>[Between moans and kisses say the lines when it feels natural]</p><p>-Yeah... You can touch me. Please touch me there. Everywhere.</p><p>-I want to feel your hands all over me.</p><p>-That’s it, baby… Oh, is that okay? Can I call you that? [Chuckle]</p><p>Okay.</p><p>[Continue making out while you both undress]</p><p>[Moaning] Unzip my dress from the back. You too. Shirt off.</p><p>(SFX: Unzipping, undressing)</p><p>[Sultry chuckle] Judging by your wide eyes and slack jaw. You like what you see?</p><p>[Seductive whisper] I saw you stealing glances at my breasts this evening. The plunging neckline really did the trick, huh?</p><p> </p><p>Shhh.. It’s okay. That was the point of the dress, darling. [Chuckle]</p><p>But something tells me you like what’s underneath, too.</p><p>[Whisper] Give me your hands.</p><p>*Sensual* Feel the patterns on it?...And here…[Moaning] The fabric, so thin you could feel my nipples as they get hard.. and your touch, just as warm as if we were skin to skin.</p><p>Would you like a better view?</p><p>(SFX: Movement on couch)</p><p>Move up just a bit, so I can straddle you...Okay. Yeah. That's good.

Now that my tits are out and at face level. Why don’t you give them a little kiss? Please?</p><p>[Whisper] I want you to.</p><p>[Moaning, gasping, whimpering, as he starts kissing your breasts]</p><p>[Between your reactions to the act, say the lines when it feels natural]<br/>
-Fuck… baby… that’s it. Take them in your mouth.<br/>
-Lick them…<br/>
-Suck them..<br/>
-Play with the other nipple while you suck on the other<br/>
-Yes. Ah fuck- we’re biting now, huh?<br/>
-No, no… definitely not a complaint… I like it when you take my nipple between your teeth and lick it with your tongue.<br/>
-Baby.. Yes.</p><p>Oh, god. I can feel you getting hard underneath me. Does your mouth and tongue on my tits turn you on? Hmmm.[Chuckle]</p><p>[Whimper] Fuck- sucking my nipples like that… I can feel myself dripping. Can’t waste a single drop of that wetness.</p><p>May I?</p><p> </p><p>(SFX: Belt unbuckling)</p><p>(Sultry with every word) And there. You. Are.</p><p>Oh, fuck. Let me grind on that cock. Get it wet and slick with my juices.</p><p>[Moaning and whimpering as you grind your wet pussy on his cock]</p><p>*Amused seductive whisper* Oh, there it is. You’ve figured it out.</p><p>I know. Who would’ve thought crotchless panties to be a thing.</p><p>Oh, but I’m glad they are. [Giggle]</p><p>[Moaning and groaning continues]</p><p>Oh, fuck. I’m sopping wet. I got you lubed up with just my pussy juices.</p><p>I want to feel you on my hand...Oh, baby. You’re throbbing.</p><p>[Between kisses] It’s so hot. Does that feel good?...Does my hand feel good when I stroke you?...When I squeeze you.</p><p>Or how about when I take the tip and just [whimper]... draw circles on my clit?</p><p>Holy Shit! that feels so fucking good. Mmmff…</p><p>[Sharp gasp] That’s your finger inside me.</p><p>Yes!Yes! Oh, fuck. That’s it, babe. Keep going. </p><p>[Improv reactions as you continue touching each other]</p><p>Oh, fuck. I’m getting close.</p><p>You, too?</p><p>[Whimpering and moaning continues, with kissing in between]</p><p>I’m not usually this straightforward… But… </p><p>*Breathless, needy* I want you inside me.</p><p>I want to cum all over your cock... And I want you to cum inside me.</p><p>Yeah? [Chuckle]</p><p>But I wanna ride you. In front of the fireplace. It’s warmer.</p><p>Come on. And let me just lay this throw blanket here. And time to totally lose those pants.[Giggle]</p><p>(SFX: Sheets rustling)</p><p>There we go. Let me just get on top of you.</p><p>[Pause as you gaze at him underneath you]</p><p>[Soft laugh] Hi…</p><p> </p><p>[You kiss him gently]</p><p>[Whisper] I’m gonna take you in now…</p><p>[Whimper as you slowly lower yourself on his cock]</p><p>Wait-wait-wait… I want to get used to you. Do you feel me squeezing around you? I’m not even doing that on purpose.</p><p>[Soft Kissing]</p><p> </p><p>Okay.. yeah. You can start moving.</p><p>[Moaning] That’s it. Move with me… Rock your hips with me</p><p>[Gasp] Oh yes! Just like that. Fuck, baby.</p><p>Grab my ass. Squeeze them.</p><p>[Improv reactions as you ride him faster]</p><p>Oh god, you’re so deep. You’re so deep inside me. </p><p>Fuck! Thrust into me when I slam my pussy down your cock. Oh yes!</p><p>You feel incredible!</p><p>Don’t stop. Fuck me. Keep fucking me.</p><p>[Getting so close]</p><p>*Needy* Faster, baby. Faster! Please. </p><p>[Mewling and moaning] Harder! Yes! Oh, please fuck me harder.</p><p>I’m so close, baby. I’m so close.</p><p>Are you on the edge? Fuck I can feel you stretching me out.</p><p>[Breathless] Let’s cum together. </p><p>[Between moaning and gasping] I’m gonna count us down…</p><p>[You’re both right on the edge]</p><p>From five, okay?</p><p>Oh-fuck-I’m-so-close..</p><p>Okay-okay..</p><p>5…</p><p>4… Oh, shit..<br/>
3…</p><p>2…</p><p>On ‘one’.. Cum with me on ‘one’</p><p>[A few more seconds on the edge, improv reactions]</p><p>[The word comes out in a sharp gasp] One!</p><p>One! Now, baby.[Gasp] Come with me, come with me! Fuck! Babe!<br/>
I’m cumming!</p><p>[Improv/adlib as you hit that orgasm]</p><p>[Improv/adlib the come down]</p><p>[Soft, encouraging] Oh god...you’re still shooting that cum. That’s it, baby.</p><p>Let it all out. Give me all that load. Mmmm.. yes…</p><p>Oh, fuck..yes.</p><p>Oh, Come here.</p><p>[Sensual kissing]</p><p>[Soft laughter] Oh, my god… this was supposed to be me thanking you but why do I feel like I’m the one getting something out of it? [Giggle]</p><p>[Satisfied sigh] Fuck...That just felt too good.</p><p>[Gentle kissing]</p><p>I don’t wanna get up just yet....[Awkward laugh]...I don't think I can get up just yet. My legs are still shaking.

Do you mind laying here with me for a few?</p><p>Great.</p><p>Here. Grab the other end of the blanket and just throw it over us.</p><p> </p><p>(SFX: Sheets rustling)</p><p> </p><p>[Contented sigh]</p><p>This feels nice. Your warmth when I snuggle into your chest like this and the fireplace keeping my back warm.</p><p>[Whisper] Honestly, I didn’t think to spend the first few hours of the New Year like this. Did you?</p><p>[Soft giggling] But I can’t think of any better way, though.</p><p>[Pause]</p><p>[You take a deep cleansing breath]</p><p>Hm? Nothing.</p><p>Oh god, you’re gonna think this is so cheesy.</p><p>[Embarrassed] I was...I was just admiring how good you look in this light.</p><p>[Soft laugh] No. Seriously. The light from the fire. The way it’s dancing on your skin, shiny from your sweat… I’m not gonna lie, it looks kinda hot.[Giggling]</p><p>*Mesmerized* The way it’s reflecting on your eyes. And when you look at me...it’s beautiful and quite captivating.</p><p>[Chuckle] See? I told you. Cheesy.</p><p>[Tender kissing]</p><p>Well, I’m glad you find my cheesy side attractive. That makes one of us. [Soft chuckle]</p><p>[Pause]</p><p>Hey..Thanks again. I know, I know. I keep saying ‘thank you’. But really you have no idea how grateful I really am for everything.</p><p>Yes. Now, including the sex.</p><p>[Playful frustrated, laughing] Ugh! Will you let me thank you properly?</p><p>Okay. Serious. I was beginning to doubt myself for deciding to move out here.</p><p>*Reflective* I pretty much uprooted my whole life and landed myself in a new city, in a new job, without knowing a single soul.</p><p>Until you.</p><p>If it wasn’t for you. I probably would’ve hightailed the fuck outta here.</p><p>Yeah, you say you didn’t do anything but you just being simply there was enough to get me back on the saddle and keep on riding.</p><p>[Flustered] Oh, god. Oh. No. I didn’t mean to use that illustration.  Ah, fuck me. </p><p>[Scoffs] Oh. Ha-ha.</p><p>[Mimicking him] "I just did." You're a funny one too, aren't you? And you are enjoying this way too much.</p><p>[Under your breath] God damn it.</p><p>I think it’s better to talk about this in the morning when we’re not sex drunk. [Giggle]</p><p>[Happy exasperation, sincere] Anyway! The point is...Thank you. Really. A million times ‘Thank you’.</p><p>[You kiss him again]</p><p>[Whisper] By the way, I think your phone’s charged enough so you can call an Uber.</p><p>But...</p><p>You can stay over for tonight if you want?</p><p>[Pause]</p><p>[Smiles] Awesome.

[Whisper] I thought you might.</p><p>[Gentle kissing]</p><p>(SFX: Soft crackling fire, Fade out)</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>